Under A Bad Sun
by MamaPiimp
Summary: In a world where some people are born with special abilities and get labelled as 'Post-Humans', Robin and Lucci are childhood friends. They get separated when they were ten years old, due to his mother calling in government personnel to take him away to "fix" him. They have a rough reunion, but can they rekindle the bonds they had as kids?


**B's Note**: This will be a series of drabbles based around an Alternate Universe I am currently writing with my friend. We're roleplaying and discussing it out together, and have built it to be a ModernAU but all the DF users were born with their powers. Yes, later on it will be more Robin/Lucci as a ship so if it's not your cup of tea as a ship that is quite alright! There isn't a set number of 'chapters' yet, but there is one other drabble I have currently written that I am in process of getting my beta to look over.

This one however does have parts from a song: _The Last Night_ by Skillet

* * *

The first week of finding each other again had not been easy on the two of them. The first night was the initial encounter, he abandoned his job of tracking her and bringing her in just to be with her again. Robin had tried to kill him, she never left government officials without massive injuries. In a way, people could say she was seeing red. A red that was either blood in her eyes from a head injury, or she was just that pissed.

Hands versus claws, a battle that destroyed a city block and lasted for five, maybe six hours. Neither of them were counting, not until Lucci had pinned her down onto the pavement, Half shifted into his leopard form. She kicked at him until he snapped at the air within an inch of her face.

"Robin! Stop. We're done. Just stop."

The pair probably had major injuries, and he carried her to the hospital. Lucci let them tend to their wounds but he left after they had patched Robin up. The word about their fugitive status was going to spread in a matter of minutes. He needed to gather stuff for them to live on the run, though in their condition there was going to be no running for now.

An abandoned, run down apartment complex was a decent place to call home for a few nights while they healed. Carrying her on his back, Lucci took them up a few floors. He checked a few of the rooms before finding one that was mostly intact. Lucci set her down on the mattress, Robin had fallen asleep against his back. Once she was safely tucked in, he began securing the place. While scouting the other near by rooms, he found a couple more blankets.

He left her there for an hour, so he could find them some clothes and a little bit of food. Not knowing her size, he guessed and picked a size larger than he thought she was, but she could alter them if she wanted. When he got back, she was up and sitting on the mattress.

"You're awake?" Lucci thought she was going to sleep more, but she turned to look at him. She watched him as he came inside, shutting the door behind him before setting the bags down. Robin couldn't stop looking at him, at the bandages wrapped around him. "This is real….right?" Her tone was confused and she hid her arms. Robin looked up at him as he stood in front of her, blue eyes never breaking contact with his as he knelt in front of her.

"It is Robin, I'm alive and —" He was cut off, "Injured because of me." She interjected. He sighed, "Robin, it's fine. We're both safe now. I got us taken care of before finding shelter for a few nights."

—You come to me with scars on your wrist.

—You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

By the end of the week, he'd gotten her to realize that he wasn't mad at her for attacking him. Lucci apologized for the head injury, because it was one of the more deadly blows he'd landed on her.

He held her hands as she slept beside him, that habit from when they were kids never went away. Lucci noted the scars on them, he didn't need to be told what caused them. He had a feeling she'd done it, possibly shortly after he'd been taken away from her. Robin was so peaceful in her sleep, despite the scars and black eye that hadn't fully healed. The elder of the pair had felt ill for a moment for hurting her, it was something he never wanted to do. Robin shifted in her sleep to move closer to his side.

—This is the last night you'll spend alone

— Look me in the eyes so I know you know

—I'm everywhere you want me to be

He woke up to the smell of coffee, she'd been standing by the window when he came up behind her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, a small nod was his reply as she offered him a coffee. Lucci felt her take his hand again, she must have had it rough after they were forced apart. "I saw the scars Robin. I won't leave you alone anymore, I can promise that." She smiled, a smile much like the one he remembered she'd wear when he'd take her to the ocean back when they were kids. That precious smile he had missed during his time as an assassin.

Robin leaned against him, "We'll leave soon?" she asked, wondering how long they could stay in this apartment. He gave a brisk nod, "I would like to, I'm not sure when they will start searching older buildings." She nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder. Physical contact was still something Lucci never cared for, but this was Robin. They were inseparable as kids, and by his mother's desire for her son to be fixed, they were torn apart. She was the only one he'd even let in this close. But as dangerous as it was, Robin was special.

"If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on." Robin spoke softly, causing Lucci to squeeze her hand. She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. "We'll be okay, won't we?" It was his turn to nod at her in response. Lucci kissed the top of her head before going back to looking out the window.

Any other universe may have accepted them, but they ended up in a chaotic life. They would get through it...

Together.


End file.
